The Fantasy Box
by Nikore the half demon-miko
Summary: Kagome keeps all of her fantasy's in a box. And what will happen if Inuyasha finds it.. One shot Fic.


This is a ONE SHOT FIC. Ok, just needed to let you know that. Well, on to the story.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
^_^ Fantasy Box ^_^  
  
There is a shoebox on Kagome's desk and it had many designs and pictures on it. Kagome folds up a piece of notebook paper and walks over to the box that has the words Fantasy's on the top of it.  
  
"Well," said Kagome. "Here is another fantasy that I want to happen." She closed her eyes and put the slip of paper in the slot on top of the box.  
  
She then opens her eyes with a smile on her face. 'I truly hope that my fantasies will come true although many may not.' Then Kagome put the box on her bookshelf and hides it behind some books.  
  
'There, my fantasies will be safe here because no one will ever go near my bookshelf and look behind all of these books.' With that thought Kagome went out of her room, the through the house door to go to school.  
  
As Kagome's school day was almost over, an unexpected visitor came by Kagome's house. "Where is that Wrench? I want to go and find them shards already."  
  
Inuyasha came out of the shrine and jumped towards Kagome's window and went inside. 'Where in the worlds is that girl? Oh, well I guess I'll just have to wait for her now.'  
  
So Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed and just looked at the door. About 20 minutes later Inuyasha was still staring at the door.  
  
"Ok, maybe I came a little too early. Oh well, I'll just amuse myself with some of her books." So with that said Inuyasha went to the book self to see if Kagome had any good books that he may like to read.  
  
He read the summary of each book and them threw them on Kagome's bed. Soon he finished the first shelf of books. When he got to the second shelf he saw a ton of encyclopedias.  
  
He took one of the encyclopedias out and said, " Why does Kagome have these things on her shelves. The only thing that they have in them is information."  
  
But when he was about to put the book back on the shelf he saw part of a box in the back. 'Hmm, I wonder what that is.' Since his curiosity took over him, he took out the box from behind the books and looked at it.  
  
On top of the box it read Fantasy's. " What is this? A wish box of some sort?" So he opened the shoebox and saw little slips of notebook paper inside.  
  
And one by one Inuyasha pulled out the slips of paper and read them. Some said that she wished that she could get better grades in school and that she hoped to go to high school too.  
  
He Finally came to the last slip of paper in the box but for some reason this was the only piece of paper that had hearts drawn on them.  
  
"Wonder if this FANTASY is really special that she had to put little hearts on it" So he take it out of the box and started to open it. He then starts to read it and then he gasped.  
  
The paper had his name on it and it said,  
  
"I really wish that Inuyasha would fall in love with me because I am truly in love with him. Sure sometimes we're both stubborn with each other but I truly love him. There is only one thing keeping him from loving me and that would have to be Kikyo. I think that he still loves her and I am truly happy for him, even though I think Kikyo is using him just for fun. I just wish he would just say that he loves me and maybe even."  
  
"Mom, Sota, Grandpa I'm home!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
"Shit. I gotta put all of this stuff back in the box fast." So he put every thing back into the box and put the box behind the encyclopedias. 'I wish that I had finished reading that note though. Cause maybe then I could give Kagome one of her Fantasy's. Or I could just ask her or I could even..'  
  
His thoughts trailed when he jumped out to the tree and saw Kagome go into her room just after he left it. He saw her through her bag on to her bed and then go towards the bookshelf.  
  
' Good thing I put every thing back where it. OH SHIT!' Inuyasha then saw the note with the hearts on it on the floor. 'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW!'  
  
'Maybe I could distract her right now and pick up the note on the floor that way she won't suspect anything.' So he opened the window and jumped in saying, "Come on Kagome, Lets go now and collect some more jewel shards."  
  
Kagome was just about to pull out the box when Inuyasha jumped in and scared her. She quickly hid the box so he wouldn't be so mysterious with her stuff and go snooping in it latter.  
  
"OH, hi Inuyasha umm could you just wait one more day. I really want to be. Umm what are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly jumped away from the floor to the bed in a second with the note in his hand. "Umm nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you were looking at the floor while I was talking to you. It looked like you were looking for something."  
  
"No I wasn't. Now are you coming back with me to find the shards or not?"  
  
"OHH fine, I'll go with you but next time I leave I will get to have an extra day here. Got it?"  
  
"What ever."  
  
"Ok then. I'll go and pack up so we can leave. Let me run down stairs really quickly and get my bag to fill with food and then I'll put the rest of my stuff in alright?"  
  
Kagome looked in to Inuyasha's eyes and it told her that she could go. So she went down stairs and got her bag and started filling it with food. Mean while...  
  
Inuyasha was busy trying to finish reading Kagome's Fantasy about him. 'Come on where was I. Ah I was right here. '  
  
". I just wish he would just say that he loves me and maybe even kiss me just once. For I may never love another person or demon, like the way I love him now, ever again."  
  
*GULP* 'I think that she truly loves me. But she also thinks that I am still in love with Kikyo still. Well, I'll just have to kiss Kagome to prove to her that I love her with all of my heart.'  
  
And with that thought complete Kagome came through her bedroom door. Before she could even say another hi to Inuyasha, he was already in front of her looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Umm, Inuyasha what are you doing" said the girl with the huge pink blush on her face.  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes and then said one thing very passionately,  
  
"Kagome" The next thing you know Inuyasha was kissing Kagome with all of the love that he truly had for her.  
  
At first Kagome was a bit shocked with Inuyasha's kiss but she very quickly snapped out of her shock and started to kiss him back with the same passion that he was giving her.  
  
While they were kissing they moved to the bed with Inuyasha on the mattress and Kagome on top of him. They were now kissing very ruff that their lips were starting to turn red.  
  
Then they stopped for a moment to take in some air since Kagome was human and she could run out of air. Then Inuyasha said,  
  
" Well, Kagome. That is one Fantasy that will be taken out of that box of your now. Am I right?"  
  
All of a sudden Kagome had the look of fire in her eyes and right then and there Inuyasha knew what Kagome was going to do to him. "Umm Kagome I wouldn't.."  
  
"Sit Inuyasha. Sit. Sit. SSSIIII." The next thing Kagome knew she was underneath Inuyasha and was also getting squished from the spell that she had just put on him.  
  
"I tried to warn you Kagome. But you just wouldn't listen." joked Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. Kagome blush very quickly and then kissed Inuyasha on the lips.  
  
"Well, I didn't listen to you and I also got punished for it. But how did you find out about my Fantasy?"  
  
"Actually I came to your house a little to early and I decided to read some books. I went through your whole first shelf and couldn't find anything. Then I pulled out one of the encyclopedias and saw your box behind it. So I opened it and read all of your fantasy." Said Inuyasha. Then he added with a small voice, " I hope that your not made at me any more."  
  
"Well, it's hard to believe but I am not mad at you. Heck, I am glad that you went through the box. Cause if you didn't I wouldn't have known if you had truly loved or just cared about me. The only problem is that snooping is a really bad crime to me. So, you have to do one thing to make up for what you have done. It's going to be hard and rough. Do you take the challenge?" she asked with a hint of fire in her eyes.  
  
"Anything you say, Kagome, I will do." Said Inuyasha. He looked right into her eyes and asked, " What is the challenge?"  
  
"The challenge is that you will have to spend tonight here with me."  
  
"You see that isn't."  
  
" In my bed."  
  
"Oh" said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.  
  
"My mom, brother, and grandfather aren't going to be home. I thought that it would be ok. So, do you, Inuyasha, except the challenge?" She said this with hope and love in her gray eyes.  
  
"I do, I truly do." And then he kisses her again!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
I personally think that this was bad. But who cares. If you want me to write another chapter, just ask.. kk, well I have to go and type some more stuff for my other fanfics. Ttyl  
  
Nikore, the half demon-miko 


End file.
